No Worries
by Windswift
Summary: Sometimes I look at the spot where her bed would have been and I wonder. Is my cousin really happy in her house full of unmarried men? [slight Yukiru, Kyoru]


Written on the anniversary of exactly 3 years of being here on It's been great, all of you have been wonderful, and I look forward to many more years.

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya

This comes from Chapter 6, volume 1 of the manga. I've no idea how it corresponds to the anime (haven't asked my sources yet…)

_**No Worries**_

Having your own room is one of the greatest blessings in the world. My own personal space, my sanctuary. It's my favorite thing about Grandpa's house—a place to stomp to and lock the door after a crappy day and not have someone else glance up from their side of the room and ask, "Aaah… what was Aunt yelling about?" A place to hang all your dumb posters on the wall, and when your favorite song is on the radio, you jump on top of your bed and pretend to sing and dance along, and no one cares that you look like an absolute dork because no one is watching.

Yeah, I wouldn't trade my room for anything in the world.

But sometimes I look across the room at where her bed would have been, and it feels strangely empty. Sometimes I wonder about my cousin in her house full of unmarried men.

Grandpa keeps calling her Kyoko, her mom's name. I guess he's just senile, but he did know enough of a difference to tell what she needed. Or maybe that's what everyone needs—a place to be free and happy, a place you never want to leave. I mean, come on, in her shoes I'd have made the same decision. A house full of cute guys, or a house with adult relatives who hate your mother and think you'll turn out exactly the same. Which is ridiculous, because Tohru, a gangster? Ha, I can't even begin to imagine it seriously. I'm far more likely to get kicked out of the house for shaming the family name than she will ever be.

Still, sometimes, I can't help but wonder if she really is happy. Tohru was just so sweet and polite, I can't imagine that she lives at that house for the same reasons I would. But she's so naïve and clueless… is she really okay? If they did something, she'd come to us, right…?

It's not like I worry about her all the time. I mean, I hardly know the girl. Mom never bothered to visit after her brother died. But still, I guess Tohru is my family—my cousin.

I think about it sometimes. Asking Grandpa for her address, going to visit. I tell myself, I should visit my family on New Years, because she's got no one. But things get in the way. Then I think about going to her school, catching her on her way home, starting a friendly chat. I know she'd invite me into the house for tea, and politely introduce me. But then I forget.

And then, when I think of these ideas of prying into her life for her own good, I remember that detective. Mom hiring someone to spy on her, just because my brother wants to be a policeman. That was stupid… and even if it had been for Tohru's well-being, it makes me so angry!

I respect her at least that much, so I haven't worried about her too often, and I haven't ever gone.

Sometimes I lie awake at night, looking at the spot where her bed would have been. And even though my furniture is there now, the place looks so empty. And I wonder.

Family travesties bore me. So I wasn't paying much attention after Grandpa slapped my brother—and he deserves it sometimes, the bastard. While Grandpa was telling Tohru how she was free to go wherever she wanted, I was the only one who heard the bickering outside the front door. The only one to see two really hot guys just casually walk into our house. They paused in the hall when they saw Tohru, the most amusing looks on their faces, as if they weren't sure which emotion to show, so were trying to show none.

The boys my cousin had been living with were pretty entertaining to watch, actually, a lot more fun than my family. When Tohru started crying, they froze, then started forward at the exact same time and ran into each other, resulting in a silent shoving match until the grey-haired one came forward and told her it was time to go home. And then the orange-headed one dragged her away.

It was weird. So I guess even then, I wondered as I watched her disappear out the door. Although, I was greatly amused when that princely one nailed my brother in the forehead for insulting Tohru.

I went to the door and watched them leave.

Sometimes, I lie awake at night staring at the place that Tohru's bed was supposed to be. And I wonder, looking at that lonely empty spot, if she's happy.

Then I remember the looks on their faces. And I remember watching as they disappeared down the street. They may not know it yet, but when I recall that, Tohru's place doesn't seem empty anymore.

And I think, "No worries here."

**…****  
Owari  
…**

_-Windswift_


End file.
